


Game Night

by RoxanneDarknight (Mamastark98)



Series: 10 minute challenge [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 18:19:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19068058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamastark98/pseuds/RoxanneDarknight
Summary: After a hard case George Haung invites the SVU gang over for a well deserved night of fun.*the pre slash is for Elliot/George and Fin/Munch





	Game Night

Olivia smiled as she heard Alex laugh. She was extremely glad the George had suggested they come over and have a game night at his place. The case had been pretty rough. Most of their cases were, but the ones involving children were the worst.

"Olivia! Get in here!" Alex shouted laughing.

"Yeah Liv, get in here and stop your girlfriend from cheating!" Elliot shouted causing the others to laugh.

"I'm not cheating!" Alex said laughing. Olivia grinned as she walked back into the living and set the popcorn down.

"You guys are terrible. Where's George?" Olivia asked kissing Alex on the cheek.

"He had to take a phone call." Fin said with a shrug.

"I thought we all agreed to turn our phones off?" Munch asked grabbing some popcorn.

"All of did. But Doc can't turn his off." Elliot said with a shrug.

"Fair enough." Munch said.

"I really hope you guys didn't cheat while I was gone." George said with a small smile.

"Not a chance Doc." Elliot said with a grin.

"Now why don't I believe him?" George asked laughing.

"Because he cheats at poker all the time." Alex said throwing some popcorn at Elliot.

"I do not. You just stuck at Poker." Elliot said grinning as George sat down and they began another round of the game.

**2 am**

Olivia laughed as she watched Fin try and smother Munch with a pillow.

"I think it was a bad idea to suggest monopoly." George said laughing.

"And adding alcohol to the mix." Olivia said grinning.

"Where is Elliot?" Alex asked from Olivia's lap.

"In the kitchen getting some more popcorn." George said taking a sip of his drink.

"Are we sure those two won't kill each other?" Elliot asked as he joined the three of them on the floor.

"Nah they're fine." Alex said with a laugh.

"Ever think Fin is going to tell John he likes him?" George asked laughing as Elliot looked at him in confusion.

"Since when?" Elliot asked looking at George in confusion.

"Since forever. I dont know. A while." George said grinning.

"No. Fin is a suffer in silence type. John would have to be the one to tell him." Olivia said, grabbing some popcorn.

"Very true." George said.

"I think they fell asleep." Elliot said gesturing to the to men who were now sprawled out on the floor.

"So is Alex." George said gesturing to Alex whose head was in Olivia's lap.

"Geuss I'm not moving." Olivia said with a fond smile. Elliot laughed and stretched his legs out.

"We are all going to have terrible hangovers in the morning." George mumbled his head resting on Elliots shoulder.

"That's true. But we'll live." Elliot said closing his eyes.

"Night guys." Olivia said softly.

"Night Liv." Was the mumbled reply she received from the boys. Smiling Olivia closed her eyes and let sleep take her.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr @depressedpansexualshipper


End file.
